


ARAL AFTER ANAL

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alt Twt AU, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Facials, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, How to Chupa, How to Finger, How to SAFE Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of a past heterosexual relationship lol, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Scentplay, Sex Education, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: Heartbroken si Jongin. Pano mag-move on? Eh di.. gumawa ng Alter :)





	ARAL AFTER ANAL

**Author's Note:**

> As rolexdaddy, it is my duty to outdo myself with every fic I publish. This time, I believe I have achieved all-time laswa that I must warn you again— This is a work of fiction. Do not take this seriously.  
> That being said, what is/are ALT TWITTER/ALTER ACCOUNTS?? Alt Twt is another spectrum of Twitter where the tigang, uhaw, and kati share everything and anything about sex. They post, retweet, talk about SEX mainly. (You can check out Alt tweets for yourself through hashtags like #AltPH #AltManila #AltCebu, etc.)  
> There are links in the fic that link to ACTUAL VIDEOS for added experience. If you are UNCOMFORTABLE with seeing ACTUAL PORN, ACTUAL DICKS, ACTUAL PEOPLE FUCKING—PLEASE DO NOT CLICK ON THEM.  
> Also, I am aware there are fics out there similar to this one, but this was written specifically with the local Alter community in mind. It is not my intention to copy or steal anyone's work by publishing this.  
> This work was therapeutic to write, amidst the kaguluhan going on in my personal life (though I was compelled to finish it because hinamon ako ng Allure shoot ni gago LOL) I hope you have fun reading it as much as I had researching, planning, and writing it 8) 
> 
> Thank you to Ms. Tricia for being my resource person HAHAHAHA lamonayan  
> At higit sa lahat, para sa inyong lahat ito :( My friends, oomfies and readers, who have been so supportive through my slump.  
> I love you all <3  
> Okay :) Without further ado, please enjoy!!

 

Oras na para kumanta.

 

It is Day Three of Jongin’s life post-Patricia, at putangina ang sakit-sakit pa rin.

 

Nandito siya ngayon sa sala ng pinsan niyang si Jhoven, nagse-set up ng Magic Sing. Ritwal niya ‘to, parang naging lifeline na niya, mula ng iwan siya ni Patricia.

 

“Tangina, Jongskie!! Tanghali pa lang, ah?? Magcoconcert ka ba ulet??”

 

Malakas tunog ng tsinelas ni Kuya Jhongdae, eldest cousin, kapatid ni Jhoven, pagbaba ng hagdan. “Kagabi ang lakas ng tahol ng mga askal, ah!! Pag tayo nareport sa tanod, ‘di kita pagtatakpan!”

 

Hindi siya pinansin ni Jongin. Cinonnect lang niya ang USB cable sa USB socket ng TV. Ayan, okay na. Napakasimple.

 

Napakasimple, diba? Mga ganyang bagay, ang dali lang gawin.

 

Ang dali-dali. Relate ka ba, Patricia? Ganito rin ba kadaling mang-iwan?? Yung ‘di ka mag-iisip, isasaksak mo lang yung USB sa TV? Ganun lang ba kadaling bitawan lahat? Hinugot mo yung USB, Patricia. Tangina naman, _three_ _years_ nakasaksak ‘yang USB na ‘yan!

 

“Huy, Jongskie!! Kinakausap mo na naman sarili mo!”

 

Maingay tunog ng tsinelas ni Jhoven, paboritong pinsan ni Jongin, pagpasok niya galing bakuran. Amoy yosi si gago, baho amputa. “Ay, Magic Sing? Songer again?”

 

“Pagbigyan mo na ko please…” Wala ng gana makipag-away si Jongin. Matamlay niyang inabot ang remote control na naka-tape na ang cover ng battery. Kinaladkad niya sarili niya sa sopa dala-dala ang mic at umupo de-kwatro, sabay on ng TV. Tumabi si Jhoven sa kanya at sabay nilang pinanood na mag-loading ang screen.

 

Tumingin si Jhoven kay Jongin. Grabe, memorize na ni gago yung number ng kantang gusto niya, hanep. ‘Di na tumitingin sa Magic Sing.

 

Ang first song: Rainbow by South Border.

 

Ay, eto talaga. Paulit-ulit kinakanta ni Jongin. Eto ata theme song nila nung Patricia? Three years daw kasi, kaya ganito ka-affected si pinsan. Kung tinanong mo si Jhoven, ‘di naman sobrang kagandahan pero mabait. Maamo yung mukha, magalang. Kaya gulat na gulat sila ni Kuya Jhongdae nung nalaman nilang cheater pala. Hindi talaga mukha!!

 

Nag-simula ang kanta, pero hindi makakanta si Jongin. Nakatulala lang siya sa screen. Tuloy ang kanta at pag-ilaw ng lyrics. Tuloy ang scenic footage ng Manila Bay sa background, pero walang boses nanggagaling mula kay pinsan.

 

“Jongskie, okey ka lang?” Humarap sa kanya si Jhoven at napa-gasp dahil nagluluha na ito. Jusko, nakakaawa. Bihira lang niya makita si Jongin ng ganito. Last time siguro, nung namatay pang alagang askal nila nung 2013. RIP Tagpe.

 

“Jhobeng, ‘wag mo na guluhin ‘yan! Tulungan mo na lang ako dito!!” Sumigaw si Jhongdae galing kusina, nagsasaing. “Balatan mo na yung patatas! Lagot tayo kay mommy mamaya, dali na!!”

 

Blurred. Blurred ang lahat, ang kanta, ang boses ni Jhoven saying “Sorry Jongskie, balat muna ko patatas!” at sounds ng footsteps niya paalis. Blurred ang lahat kay Jongin.

 

Time, space, at kahit ang hikbi niyang nagpupumulit sumabog mula dibdib niyang sugatan na. 

 

Pero paano nga ba siya nagkaganito?

 

Well, ganito ‘yan.

 

 

 

 

July 13.

 

Anniversary ni Jongin at Patricia.

 

Nag-meet sila sa Starbucks Glorietta, near Rustan’s. Si Patricia ang nauna. Medyo na-late si Jongin. Straight from work kasi. Bagyo kasi. Lam mo na ‘yan, fellow Filipinos, kung gano ka-river lahat pag tag-ulan.

 

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m late. Standstill sa RCBC, I had to walk.”

 

Sincere ang apology ni Jongin. May kiss pa sa cheek, pero wa effect kay Patricia. Straight face lang siya, kaya umupo muna si Jongin.

 

Alalang-alala pa niya na hinawakan niya kamay ni Patricia. Tiningnan sa mata, sabay sabi: “Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you.”

 

O, puta kahit ako kinileg. Jungen sarap mo gago ka. Pero si Patricia?? Mga mumsh?? Nagsimulang magmukhang maiiyak na?? So of course si Jongin, nagbago ng expression. Concerned na. Kasi puta, sabihan ka ng ganun tapos mukha kang distressed?? Talaga ‘tong si Patricia, gago ‘to eh. 

 

“Why, babe? What’s wrong?” O shet ayoko na. Ramdam ko na talaga.

 

“Jongin, I’m sorry—” Tuloy nang lumuha si Patricia. Yinuko niya ulo niya at nag-shaky breath.

 

“I’m sorry… I haven’t been honest with you.”

 

 

 

At dun nalaman ni Jongin na may kabet pala si Patricia. Co-worker niyang si Francis, na dati pang suspicious makatingin.

 

At ‘di lang ‘yun. Pregnant daw siya.

 

Eight weeks na.

 

The baby is as big as a raspberry.

 

 

 

 

Tanginang raspberry ‘yan!!

 

Gabi ng July 20, umuwi si Jongin sa Sta. Mesa.

 

Hindi para dumiretso sa kanila, kundi sa mga pinsan niya. Sakto ang timing, nag-iinuman barkadang mga musikero ni tito kaya may ALAK at MAGIC SING.

 

Hindi na nag-isip si Jongin.

 

Tanduay? Tanduay. San Mig? San Mig!! Pagtapos ng turn ni Tito kumanta, ninakaw na niya ang mikropono at nagpalabas— _Falling Out, Falling In. Nothing's sure in this world, no, no_ —AT ISA NA SI PATRICIA DUN!!

 

\- - -

 

Araw-araw siya ganyan ever since. Nag-leave siya from work today. ‘Di daw makakaconcentrate sa trabaho. Tingnan mo, kahit Magic Sing nga ‘di na masabayan sa sobrang heartbreak.

 

“Grabe si pinsan, kuya.” Busy si Jhoven sa vegetable peeler. “Lakas tama siya kay Patricia. Lala, ‘no? Three years kasi.”

 

“Regardless naman kung gano katagal na sila, minahal niya kasi ng tunay kaya ganyan siya.”

 

“Waw.” Napataas kilay si Jhoven. Patuloy lang si Jhongdae sa pagbabanlaw ng kangkong sa lababo. “TED Talker.”

 

“Matagal-tagal ‘yan ganyan, promise. Mga isang linggo siguro. Tangina, nandun ka nung birthday ni Lola Tessie, diba?”

 

Tumango si Jhoven. “Oo ‘yan yung lasing na lasing kayo ni Jongin, diba? Kadire kuya, yung carpet sa—”

 

“ANYWAY nung time na ‘yun kasi, sabi niya sa ‘kin nung nag-CR ka—feeling niya The One na daw si Patricia para sa kanya.”

 

“Grabe, ‘The One’ talaga.” Natawa si Jhoven nung nagsimula next song ni Jongin.Before I Let You Go ng Freestyle, amputa, Hugot Playlist by Spotify Philippines.

 

“Kaya sinasabi ko sayo, malala ‘yan. Pakantahin mo lang, daming kailangan ilabas.”

 

Nung tumugtog yung minus one, biglang umiyak si Jongin sa mic. Kala mo nasa burol. Nakakaawa.

 

“Kawawa si pinsan, kuya.” Puno ng compassion ang mata ni Jhoven. “Gusto ko siyang tulungan makalimot. Ano kaya pwede nating gawin para gumaan loob niya?”

 

“Wala!!” Sinara ni Jhongdae ang gripo. Trinansfer niya ang bagong banlaw na kangkong sa mesa. “Time lang makakapagpagaling sa kanya. Kailangan niya pagdaanan lahat. Kaya Jhoven, ‘wag ka na makialam.”

 

Ang seryoso ng tono ni kuya, napasimangot tuloy si Jhoven. Binalikan niya ng tingin si Jongin na nakababa na ulo, with hawak sa noo, steady iyak sa microphone.

 

“ _But now I feel lost, don't know what to do... Shit... Each and every day I think of you..._ ”

 

\- - -

 

Hindi madali, gago. Hirap mag-move on.

 

Akala ni Jongin nalabas na niya lahat ng feelings niya sa Magic Sing at ilang litro ng San Mig, pero andami pa palang natira.

 

Nakakainis. Hindi siya maka-concentrate sa trabaho. Kapag nagiging idle utak niya, bumabalik kay Patricia. Kapag natulala siya—Patricia. Kaya tumanggap siya ng madaming trabaho para maging busy. Pucha, kahit pa nga trabaho ng ibang tao inangkin na niya. Lahat na para lang ‘wag isipin siya.

 

Nangyari tuloy, two weeks diretso umuuwi ng 10 p.m. si Jongin.

 

Tulog sa byahe, tulog kaagad pag-uwi. Kahit yung demon boss niya napansin na nagiging workaholic na siya. Pinagsabihan pa na dahan-dahan daw muna siya. Eh ayaw niya nga dahan-dahanin! Gusto niyang makalimot NOW NA.

 

Ayan tuloy. Pina-half day ng sapilitan.

 

Kung binigyan mo ng half-day si Jongin from a month ago, tatalon-talon pa ‘yun sa tuwa. Pero ang Jongin of today, inis na inis lang. Puta work from home daw. Ayaw niya nga yun kasi _puno ng alaala_!!

 

Gigil si gago sa gate ng bahay pag-uwi niya. Masyadong malakas paghatak, ang ingay tuloy. Nangangalawang na kasi. The poor gate, Jongin. Baka mabali!! Tulad ng heart mo lang HAHAHA Sorry, sorry. Bigla akong tiningnan ng masama. Okay, sorry.

 

Nasa sala ang lola niya, nanonood ng TV. Nag-mano siya bago tumuloy pataas. Pumasok siya ng kwarto niya at hinagis sa kama ang backpack niya, walang pake kung nasa loob pa laptop niya. Humiga siya at nakipag-staring contest sa kisame.

 

Hindi talaga madali. Ang hirap talaga mag-move on.

 

Nagulat nga siya, eh. Ganito pala? Dati naman sa ibang exes niya, mabilis naman siya naka-get over. Pero si Patricia talaga, tagal. Pucha iba kasi, eh. Akala ni Jongin pangmatagalan na. Akala niya masaya na sila, akala niya walang problema. Pero meron pala. Marami pala. Kaya nagawa ni Patricia ‘yun, at nangyari ang lahat ng ‘to…

 

Pero walang use ang pagmumukmok. Kailangan mag-trabaho.

 

Proud si Jongin ng onti pagbangon niya ng kama. Feeling niya shunning away these negative thoughts is a new step forward. Narinig niya pa boses ni Tita Krizzy nag-cheer pagbukas niya ng laptop niya, 'I’m so proud of you, Jawngin. YOU realize YOUR strength when YOU ACT UPON IT!!'

 

Lumipat si Jongin sa desk at nagsimulang magtrabaho.

 

\- - -

 

Lumipas ang ilang oras.

 

Malalim na asul na ang langit, nabahiran ng pula’t kahel iwan ng dapit-hapon. Umilaw ang telepono ni Jongin na tila parang bituin sa madilim na silid. Pinulot niya ito, ngunit hindi niya mabasa kaagad. Nakakasilaw, masakit. Lingid sa kanyang kaaalaman, mas masakit pa pala ang mga salitang hindi niya pa nababasa...

 

 

**Patricia**

hi jongin,

i hope you’re doing okay.

i left your stuff with lola tessie. hope you don’t mind i dropped by.

 

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya. Matulin ang paggalaw niya, at maingay tunog ng tsinelas paglabas ng kwarto. Pagbaba niya ng sala nandun si Lola Tessie, nanonood pa rin ng TV.

 

Lumapit siya, mabigat dibdib. “Lola, dumaan ba si—?”

 

Hindi na niya natuloy. Nakita na niya kaagad. Sa coffee table tapat ng La-Z-Boy ni Lola Tessie, isang Miniso na paper bag.

 

Kinuha ni Jongin at nagmadaling bumalik ng kwarto niya. Binuksan niya ang ilaw at naliwanagan muli. Nakakasilaw, masakit sa mata. Ngunit bakit ganun? Hindi pa galing sa mata ang pinakamatinding sakit ngayon—

 

Kundi sa paper bag na Miniso. Laman dalawang teddy bear, tatlong t-shirt, isang power bank, at isang kahon.

 

Nanginginig na daliri, binuksan ito ni Jongin at namulat sa dami..

 

Sa dami ng liham. Sa dami ng movie ticket, litrato at memento. Sa dami ng  _tanong na hindi na masasagot_  na kinailangan ilagay sa loob ng kahon para hindi mayupi, hindi mapunit, hindi masira, hindi na makita muli...

 

\- - -

 

Nagising si Jhoven from his power nap, wala pang five minutes.

 

May isang text galing kay Jongin. Hindi na siya makahindi. Wala na siyang choice.

 

 

**Kawawang Gago GLOBE**

puta inom tayo

 

 

\- - -

 

“May pasok ka bukas, ‘wag ka magpalasing masyado.”

 

Binaba ni Jhongdae ang _isang_ Colt 45 sa harap ni Jongin. Ang generous na nga niya, tinulisan pa siya ng mata. Kulang daw. Nako ingrata talaga.

 

“Ako na nga ‘tong naglo-look out para sayo, ako pa mali!!” Naglagay ng kamay sa dibdib si Jhongdae, channeling Bobby. “Bakit parang kasalanan ko?? Isang beer ka lang!!”

 

Hinagisan niya ng Oishi crackers si Jongin. He was aiming for the face, pero nasalo. Sayang.

 

Umalis na si Jhongdae, nagpaalam na maaga pa siya bukas. Pwede na niyang i-end there pero sinabi niya pa na he’s “responsible unlike _some_ people,” kaya muntikan nang habulin ni Jongin hawak bottle opener. Mga habit na ganyan, mula bata hanggang ngayon. Some things never change.

 

Pero may mga pagbabago din na kailangan tanggapin. Tulad ng bagong ganap kay Patricia na hindi pa rin alam ni Jhoven. Hinintay niyang buksan ni Jongin ang beer nilang dalawa bago mag-cheers. Malamig at swabe.

 

Pagtapos nilang tumungga, nagsimula na si Jongin. Sinabi niya ang nangyari, at inexpress frustration niya. Bakit kung kelan akala niya okay na siya, biglang sumulpot ulit si Patricia? Bakit kailangan magulo pa ulit buhay niya? Bakit di na lang hayaan ng mundo na mag-move on siya ng mapayapa? At isa pa, bakit ang tagal-tagal?? Sa totoo lang, sobrang hassle. Sagabal sa trabaho at nakakapag-drag down lang.

 

“Pano ba ‘to, Jhobeng?? Wala bang paraan para madistract ako? Gusto ko matanggal na siya saisip ko. Alam kong kailangan ko pagdaanan ‘to, pero ayoko naman na lagi na lang ganito!”

 

At ayan na nga. Nagtaas ng daliri si Jhoven to signal wait lang, tapos binaba beer niya. Naglabas siya ng phone. “Lam mo pinsan, I have just the thing for you.” Tinap niya ang Twitter niya at hinintay nilang magload.

 

Pagbukas, nagulat si Jongin. What the fuck, bakit puro hubad?!

 

“Gawa ka ng Alter, Jongskie. Baka makatulong sayo pag linabas mo damdamin mo sexually.”

 

Napanganga si Jongin nang tuloy-tuloy mag-scroll si Jhoven pababa. Hindi niya maintindihan—bakit  _puro hubad_??

 

Teka lang.

 

Nung sinabi niyang gusto niya ng distraction, _eto_ ang last thing na inexpect niya. Akala niya irerecommend siya sa counsellor, or yayain mag-basketball. Pero _porn_?!

 

Kinalabit siya ni Jhoven sabay pakita ng phone.

 

@twinklesoo ang account na nasa screen. Puro litrato at video ng isang lalaki. Paminsan-minsan may mga retweet ng kung anu-anong kalaswaan, or cute animal videos. Pero predominantly, isang lalaki lang ang content ng account na pinakita ni Jhoven.

 

“Eto favorite account ko.” Swinitch niya sa Media at nag-tap ng 30 second clip. Binaba niya kaagad ni Jhoven volume at brightness ng phone niya.

 

Unang impression ni Jongin—maputi.

 

Maputi at payat ang guy sa video.Naka-white briefs lang siya, nakaupo sa kama. Hinahaplos niya sarili niya. Simula leeg pababa ng dibdib, binaba niya palad niya hanggang pusod, hanggang strap ng brief na may naka-umbok na.

 

Hindi kita ang mata at ilong ng lalaki kasi naka-censor. Pero makapal ang labi niya, naka-part. Panay ang buntong-hininga niya. Maingay.

 

Fuck…

 

Unti-unting bumukaka ang lalaki. Hindi malaki ang bulge niya, pero pwede na. Pinadaan niya parehong kamay niya sa malulusog niyang hita, sabay kagat labi. Sumandal siya ng onti para iangat balakang niya, para kita sa camera kung gano kadiin pagkalmot niya sa sarili.

 

Kitang-kita kung gano kabaon kuko niya sa thighs niya. Kahit pinapanood niya lang, Jongin swears parang naramdaman na niya rin taba nung lalaki sa palad niya.

 

Malaswang ungol ng “ _Please?_ ” ang huling two seconds bago nag-end ang video.

 

Okay.

 

Okay, what the fuck.

 

Tumingin si Jongin kay Jhoven, na nags-scroll lang ulit na parang wala lang.

 

Tangina, ang galing. Nakalimutan na niya si Patricia.

 

\- - -

 

Oras na para makalimot.

 

Kaya nandito si Jongin ngayon, sa harap ng Asus laptop niya at 10 in the evening. Nagcocontemplate siyang gumawa ng bagong Twitter account, o _alter account_ , as Jhoven had told him.

 

Tangina kung anu-ano palang kagaguhan ginagawa nung gagong ‘yun. From birth, kahit kelan hindi inakala ni Jongin na ganito pala trip ng pinsan niya. He’s not one to judge, honestly shookt lang siya, pero may ganito palang kababalaghan sa Twitter. Never niyang nalaman.

 

Ang Alt Twitter/Alter, to put it simply, ay subculture? mundo? sa Twitter kung saan nagtitipon, nagsasama, at _nagjajakulan_ at _kantutan_ ang mga malilibog, uhaw, at game mag-hook up.

 

Sabi ni Jhoven, natagpuan niya by accident nung time na nagiging curious siya about his sexuality. Malaki kasi ang gay community sa Alter, kaya dun siya napadpad. Nung una, like Jongin, gulat siya at medyo overwhelmed. Pero habang lumipas ang panahon, narealize niyang normal lang pala in a sense ang sex, at hindi dapat pinandidirian. Sobrang chill at blunt na libog lang talaga mga tao. Besides hiding their identity, sobrang G sila sa almost lahat ng bagay.

 

Nag-share si Jhoven ng mga favorite account niya besides twinklesoo. Sina HotSwitch94, Changsha91, at BBottomBaekkie.

 

Chineck ni Jongin ang mga profile nila. Okay naman. Turns out si Changsha91 pala naka-hook up na si twinklesoo. Napanood na ni Jongin mga videos nila together... at okay lang naman. Okay din sina HotSwitch at BBottomBaek... pero talagang twinklesoo pa rin.

 

Grabe, 'no? Akalain mo? Ito lang pala sagot sa problema niya. Kantot kalimot.

 

Pero hindi niya malimutan. Kasi hindi niya makantot. Lumipas ang ilang araw, at laman lang ng dalawang ulo ni Jongin si twinklesoo.

 

Parang ngayon lang siya nagkaganito. Of course nakapagsex na siya in the past. Pero, iba talaga. Noon, pag nakuha na niya gusto niya, nawawala naman pagkahorny niya at back to normal na ulit siya. Eh sa gabi-gabing panonood at pagjajakol niya sa videos ni twinklesoo, nakakagulat lang na para pang _mas tumitindi_ gusto niya each time na linalabasan siya. 

 

Una sa lahat, alam talaga ni Jongin sa sarili niya na straight siya.

 

Hindi naman siya homophobic or anything. Pag nakakakita siya ng gay content, male on male, girl on girl—okay lang sa kanya, mas gusto niya lang talaga straight. Pero ewan ba? Pag tinatry niya pagjakulan ibang bagay, kahit ano pa yan, hindi siya malabas-labasan. Kailangan balikan palagi si twinklesoo.

 

Pangalawa… mas lalong hindi siya makaconcentrate.

 

Weird, kasi diba main reason kung bakit niya ginawa ‘to, para makafocus sa trabaho? Pero pansin niya dumadalas nang natutulala siya habang nagE-Excel sa office—iniisip kung ano kaya itsura ni twinklesoo sa personal. Iniisip kung gano siya kagaling mangabayo, kung gano siya galing magpatira ng doggy. Ano kaya feeling nun, puta…

 

Hindi na niya namalayan 8 p.m. na pala at nag-aksaya siya ng isang oras kakaisip. Late na nga nakauwi, tinigasan pa.

 

Pucha, ito na. Gagawa na po ng Alter.

 

\- - -

 

Unang ginawa ni Jongin pag-set up ng account, naglagay siya ng display picture. Alam niya kasi na ayaw ni twinklesoo ng ‘egg accounts.’

 

Pinili niya ang pinaka-disenteng mirror selfie niya. Kinuha niya ‘to nung time na nag-stay sila ng family niya sa bahay ng tiyahin niyang OFW sa Canada. Ang ganda ng lighting at mirror sa first floor banyo kaya sayang naman kung pinalipasniya yung opportunity, nag-photoshoot na siya.

 

Finollow niya kaagad si twinklesoo at clinick ang message button.

 

Usually kapag nanliligaw, go lang ng go like a jaguar ‘tong si Jongin pagdating sa pagtext, pag-call at pangungulit pero for some reason, biglang nawala confidence niya. Tangena, pano ba kasi ‘to. Pano mag-approach ng tao sa Alter?? Tinype niya ang unang pumasok sa ulo niya at nag-hit send.

 

 

Hi :)

 

 

Puta bobo. ‘Di magrereply ‘yan. Dapat mas aggressive. Popular si twinklesoo, almost 40k followers. ‘Di ka mapapansin niyan Jongin kung “Hi :)” lang sasabihin mo bobo ka.

 

Dadagdagan pa niya sana, pero nag-tweet na si twinklesoo ng ‘Goodnight! :D’ with picture ng ass niyang nakalitaw from tight gym shorts. Wow. Pero shet, sayang. Di bale, bukas ta-try niya ulit.

 

\- - -

 

Ang timeline ng buhay ni Jongin:

 

Nung college, busy sa acads at thesis. Kinailangan niya pang umakyat ng bundok sa Cordilleras noon para mag-conduct ng survey tungkol sa illegal logging. Tandang-tanda niya pa to this day kung gano ka-impyerno yung time na ‘yun because of so many things. Never again.

 

Pagtapos niyan, naging busy siya dahil kay Patricia. Tatlong taon ‘yan. Nung kamakailan, pagtapos nilang magbreak—pinilit niyang maging busy sa trabaho. Until yung boss niya mismo nagsabi na magpahinga siya.

 

Ngayon busy na naman ulit si Jongin. Busy sa Alter.

 

Kung noon, Gising, trabaho, kain, trabaho, uwi, tulog. Ngayon, Gising, _jakol_ , trabaho, kain, trabaho, uwi, _jakol_ , tulog na ang routine ni Jongin. Mula ng ma-discover niya si twinklesoo dumalas na ang pagjajakol niya.

 

Tangina, kati. Hirap din pala ng ganitong problema. Pero masarap. Mas okay pa rin na problema ‘to kesa maging hung up sa ex.

 

6 a.m. at kakagising lang niya. Unang gawain bago mag-morning warm up ng stretching at onting cardio, _ibang warm up_. Sabagay, pinapawisan rin naman si Jongin dito. At nakaka-develop din ng arm muscles. Time for morning jakol. Salamat, twinklesoo at nagpost ka ng alas-dos ng madaling araw. 

 

Parang gago ‘tong si Jongin. Kileg na kileg paggising niya, may three new videos daw si twinklesoo. Puta, last time kinileg siya ng ganito—nanalo siya best presenter sa department nila. Ibang level na talaga pagkagusto niya sa Alter na ‘to.

 

‘Grabe, ganito ka na pala, Jongin,’ suway niya sa sarili. Pero bilis naman mag-tap sa unang video. Thumbnail pa lang, may nararamdaman na siya.

 

Pagload, ayan. Si twinklesoo, nasa harap ng salamin, naka-squat. May tumutugtog na kantang senswal sa background, at gumigiling siya kasabay ng musika.

 

Shit, tinitigasan na siya. Na-Pavlov na ata siya. Pag nakikita si twinklesoo, tigas kagad.

 

Binaba ni Jongin shorts niya, sabay hawak sa base ng titi. Half-hard pa lang, pero hindi tumagal bago tumigas na fully. Ang galing ni twinklesoo sumayaw. Saktong cute at sexy. Yung pag-kembot ng balakang niya, sarap. Sarap hawakan, sarap panggigilan. Nung tumalikod siya para mag-twerk, hindi pilit. Saktong-sakto talbog ng pwet niya sa mga riding videos na nakapost na.

 

Fuck, sarap mag-tease. Natapos ang video at plinay ni Jongin ang pangalawa.

 

Nagfi-finger ni twinklesoo. Nakalagay yung camera sa bed, habang nakatuwad siya sa kama, ass up. Sa simula pa lang, dalawang daliri na gamit niya, at sobrang ingay, puta. Ingay levels na ‘di pagtatanggol ni Kuya Jhongdae kung ikaw yung pinsan niya. Kabilang kamay ni twinklesoo, binubuksan butas niya. Linis puta ng rim niya!! Smooth pa ng ass, tangina shit…

 

Three fingers na ang pinagkasya niya. Binilisan na rin ni Jongin pagbobomba niya. Shit, sikip siguro niyan. Naalala niya sinabi dati ni Changsha91 (swerteng gago) sa 10-part #YummyChineseDancer fuckscapade nila ni twinklesoo—‘So tight, like you’re squeezing the cum out of me.’ Shit, totoo kaya ‘yun? Fuck—

 

Looking down, namumula na titi niya, kumikibot-kibot na rin. Atat labasan, pero shit, gusto niya pa. Tangina, masyadong bilis. Hinigpitan muna ni Jongin baba ng titi niya para tumagal. Di na siya nag-isip i-play ang huling video.

 

Tangina, ang ingay!! Kinakantot ni twinklesoo sarili niya sa dildong nakadikit sa dingding. Fuck.

 

Inabot ni Jongin ang Kleenex sa tabi ng kama niya. ‘Di na siya tatagal dito. Linagyan na niya ng tissue ulo ng titi niya para mabilis mag-clean up, saka siya nagpatuloy magjakol.

 

Tangina, yung anggulo talaga. Kitang-kita mo labas-pasok nung dildo sa pwet ni twinklesoo. Puta, sarap. Basang-basa. Pati hita niya basa na rin. Lakas ng ungol niya. Tapos gago, pinapalo-palo pa niya pwet niya, shit. Pulang-pula na. Pinakita niya ulit butas niyang stretched na stretched na. Fuck talaga, sarap.

 

Tumigil si Jongin sa pagbabati. Hindi niya tinanggal mata niya sa screen.

 

“ _Shit_ …”

 

Linabasan siya sa tissue. Ang daming sheet kinuha niya, pero hindi sapat. Napakarami ng tamod, nabasa pa rin kamay niya. Kinailangan niyang humugot ng iilan pa. 

 

Pagtapos niyang linisin ang sarili, binola niya muna yung tissue at iniwan sa tabi.

 

Puta, iba talaga.

 

Matigas pa rin siya.

 

\- - -

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw na hindi nag-uupdate si twinklesoo.

 

Aminin man ni Jongin sa hindi, sobrang tigang na siya. Tangina, sumakto pa talaga dry spell ni twinklesoo habang may typhoon.

 

Kaya ngayon pag gabi, naging habit na ni Jongin dumaan sa gym. Mga two to three hours pampalipas traffic. Para pag-uwi, diretso tulog na after shower dahil pagod. Drawback nga lang dyan pag gising sa umaga—tigas na tigas siya. Mago-one week na kasing walang update from twinklesoo. Lugi.

 

Buti na lang may laro siya today. Nalibang naman siya buong araw kasama barkada niya mag-basketball. Ala-siete na siya nakauwi. Kumain muna siya ng kaldereta kahit pawis pa galing court. Pinagalitan pa siya ng Lola Tessie niya kasi baka daw magkasakit. Eh, okay lang ‘yan. Basta ‘di mahanginan.

 

Pag-akyat niya sa kwarto, kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang twalyang panligo at shorts pantulog bago i-check ang phone na iniwan niyang nagchacharge sa bedside drawer.

 

Apat na bagong tweet galing kay twinklesoo.

 

Halos mapasigaw siya sa saya.

 

Umupo siya sa kama at chineck kagad Twitter.

 

Ang unang tweet, apology. Sorry daw at MIA siya. Lumala daw kasi ang recits (wow, estudyante pa pala siya?) at naging busy si twinklesoo with life. Second tweet, promise niyang magpost ng panibagong content dahil—Third tweet: Aalis na ang main FUBU niyang si Changsha91, babalik na ng China.

 

Pero ang totoong pasabog, ang fourth tweet. Nanikip ang dibdib ni Jongin. Feeling niya hindi siya makahinga. Nabuhay ang titi niyang four days na ring walang hawak.

 

Dini-M kagad ni Jongin. Hindi na siya nag-overthink this time. Dineretso na niya si twinklesoo.

 

 

saw your tweet

can i help? :)

 

 

Pwede na ba yan?? Pucha, sinwerte yata si Jongin kasi nag-type kagad ng reply si twinklesoo! Finally, pinansin na siya ng crush niya!!

 

 

sure ;)

got any pics?

 

 

Puta!! Takbo si Jongin sa banyo!!

 

Halos masubsob siya sa pintuan sa sobrang pagmamadali niya. Linock niya kaagad at hinubad basang muscle tee niya. Natuyo na yung pawisfrom earlier kaya binasa niya ng onti harapan niya. Sakto lang para mukhang pawis pa rin. Inayos niya ng onti buhok niya, pinart to one side like tinuro sa kanya ng ex niya, at hinanap ang magandang angle niya.

 

Nag-flex si Jongin sabay breathe in. Sayang, ‘di na siya sobrang batak. Mas okay katawan niya nung January, nung nag-Puerto Galera. Pero gusto niya bigyan ng latest pic si twinklesoo. Kaya pwede na ‘to.

 

Nag-send siya ng dalawang litrato. Isa, front view. Pangalawa, selfie na kita dibdib hanggang happy trail na kaka-trim lang.

 

Binaba ni Jongin ang phone sa lababo at pinanod mag-type si twinklesoo. Pucha, kabang-kaba siya.

 

 

oh wow

you’re HOT

 

 

Boom, boys. We are back!! ‘YAN ang inexpect na response ni Jongin! Mabuti naman! Naganahan tuloy siya makipagusap. Tumaas din ang confidence niya.

 

 

thank you :)

 

shit you look unreal

are you a catfish??

can you send a pic of you na naka-peace sign above your head?

pls :(

omg sana di ka catfish

 

 

Ay, grabe. Na-flatter naman si Jongin. Pinagkamalan siyang catfish ng crush niya. Achievement ‘yan. Agad siyang nag-pose at ngumiti para sa pic. Sinend niya na kagad ng walang sinasabi.

 

 

oh my god you’re REAL

omg talaga you’re so hot

has anyone ever told you that?

shet gago ang sarap ng armpit mo

 

 

Nahiya siya bigla. Another first. Never pang na-compliment si Jongin… tungkol sa kili-kili niya. Yung… mukha niya, abs niya, muscles niya, sige. Pero kili-kili…?? Pwede palang turn on ‘yun?

 

 

hahahaha

salamat :)

ligo lang ako

galing basket practice kasi :)

 

and you play basketball pa, wow

sarap

sayang :(

wish i could watch you :*

 

 

Grabe, ang surreal. Linock ni Jongin ang phone niya at tiningnan ang sarili sa salamin. Hindi lang siya _pinapansin_ ng crush niya, mukhang _gusto pa siya nito_.

 

Naligo siya ng mabilis. Fastest ligo of his life. Pagtapos, sinuot niya kagad shorts niya at bumalik ng kwarto. For good measure, linock na rin niya pinto niya.

 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang app, dumiretso sa DMs nila ni twinklesoo, at… _namangha_ sa mga sinend sa kanya.

 

Maputi at makinis.

 

Namumula yung tip, medyo basa dahil naglalaway ng precum na. Yung nakikita lang ni Jongin noon sa madilim na videos, ngayon sobrang lapit na. Nag-send si twinklesoo ng dick pic!!

 

Kinapa ni Jongin taas ng shorts niya. Nagscroll siya pababa at puta, halos magpalabas ng max volume moan si gago nung madasnan niya—butas ni twinklesoo held open with two fingers only. Bumubuka at _basang-basa din_.

 

 

look what you did to me :(

sarap mo kasi

puta

yeah babe :(

puta mo ko :((

 

 

Umupo si Jongin sa kama niya at bumukaka. Linabas niya titi niya mula sa leg hole ng shorts at nagsimulang mag-stroke habang pinapanood mag-type si twinklesoo.

 

 

can you send me a pic din?

of your dick?

 

 

At sino ba naman siya para tumanggi.

 

Nagreply kaagad ng ‘Ok’ si Jongin at nagpicture. Isa, galing POV niya. Hawak titi niya habang kita legs niya sa ilalim. Pinosition niya in the best way, yung kita yung buong kapal at haba. Sunod, nagpicture siya galing baba. Kita pati balls, kasamaabs at mukha niya.

 

Sinend niya yung apat na pinakamaayos at naghintay ulit. Tigas na tigas na siya, kaya steady lang pagbobomba. Mabilis ulit dumating ang reply ni twinklesoo.

 

 

shit ang laki mo

can we facetime??

 

 

At dyan nagsimula ang buhay ni Jongin bilang bagong FUBU ni twinklesoo.

 

\- - -

 

 

Kung kailan nasanay na si Jongin sa bagong routine niyang ‘Gising, jakol, trabaho, kain, trabaho, uwi, jakol, tulog’ bigla na namang nabago.

 

Pero ito ay masasayang pagbabago. Mas exciting na ngayon. Dahil kay twinklesoo.

 

Ever since first sila nag-Facetime, araw-araw sila magkausap.

 

Na-delightsi Jongin kasi ang cool palang tao ni twinklesoo. Hindi lang sex palagi yung topic nila, nage-effort talaga si twinklesoo na kilalanin siya, at happy si Jongin kasi nga—crush niya si twinklesoo!! Pucha parang grade school lang.

 

Nagkaalaman sila tungkol sa isa’t-isa.

 

Law student daw si twinklesoo. Hindi niya sinasabi kung saan, pero isa daw sa top schools. 2016 pa siyang nasa Alter World, at marami na rin siyang naging kaibigan through Twitter.

 

Nagstart daw siya ng Alt account kasi nagsawa na siya sa local guys in his area nung undergrad. Mas naging active pa siya simula ng law school—dahil nga busy at maraming stress sa pag-aaral niya.

 

Magaling kumanta si twinklesoo. At infernes, pang-talent show ang level niya. Dati daw, nag-third place pa siya sa [Alter Idol](https://twitter.com/alter_idol2016). Nung di nawala si Jongin, nagulat na lang siya nung nag-call sila sa Viber. Tahimik siya ih. Legit ang ganda ng boses ni twinklesoo! Pucha, nakaka-in love. Sinabi niya pa yan (lowkey confession daw awiw) pero tinawanan lang siya. Studies daw first, so falling in love would have to wait [eye emoji]

 

Kwinento din ni Jongin ang reason kung bakit gumawa siya ng Alter account.

 

Sabi ni twinklesoo, common reason daw gawing rebound ang pagA-Alter. Kadalasan, effective. Maraming gumagaling ang puso at thrust game pagkatapos, kaya honored daw siyang siya ang napili ni Jongin.

 

So ayan, halos one week na silang nagchachat. Patanong-tanong lang ng kung anu-ano habang may araw, tapos diretso cyber pag-uwi.

 

Pero, of course may teasing pa din. Mabilis namang nasanay si Jongin na bigla na lang siyang nakakatanggap ng ‘ **twinklesoo** : Sent a photo’ sa Viber, or sobrang haba na mga paragraph describing kung pano chuchupain ‘big fat cock’ niya, or kung pano sasakyan ‘like a fucking equestrian’ titi niya.

 

Siya din, kahit papano, nakikisend na rin ng pang-tease na litrato at paragraphs ng kalaswaang gagawin niya kay twinklesoo.

 

One time, hiningan siya ng picture habang nasa work siya.

 

Eto naman siyang whipped para kay twinklesoo, punta naman kagad ng CR. Sakto, walang tao. Nag-picture siya sa harap ng salamin. Una, ng sarili lang. Tapos yung sunod, tinaas niya button-down niya para pakita and Puerto Galera leftover abs. Pangatlo, nag-unbutton siya ng slacks para ipakita ang masherep na happy trail na medyo nag-exhibit ng hair growth na.

 

Nagreply kaagad si twinklesoo. Nagsend din ng pics. Nasa school restroom ata at puta—teka lang!! Nakalabas _bare ass niya_ sa harap ng mirror?? Oh my god.

 

Napajakol tuloy si Jongin ng di oras. Antagal niyang nawala nun, mga thirty minutes siguro? Hiyang-hiya siya pagbalik ng cubicle. Sabi niya sinumpong tiyan niya, Buti naniwala yung mga tao.

 

Saturday. 2 p.m.

 

Tapos na ang academic hurdle ni twinklesoo. A bit over a week na rin sila nag-uusap ni Jongin at sa wakas—dumating na ang araw ng meetup nila.

 

Hinihintay niya si twinklesoo sa food court ng SM Sta. Mesa. Halos dito na siya lumaki pero ngayon pa lang ata siya naging ganito kakabado sa lugar na 'to. Malapit na daw si twinklesoo. Kakababa lang ng V. Mapa. Shet, siguro mga ten minutes nandito na siya.

 

Medyo nireregret niya outfit choice niya. Bad luck na sumakto sa laundry day yung meetup nila. Yan tuloy, napilitan siyang buksan balikbayan box ng tiyahin niya galing Canada. 

 

White na muscle tee, tucked in denim jeans. Nag-red baseball cap din siya kasi mukhang aaraw daw mamaya. Underwear niya—black na bagong-bago pa, amoy Macy's. Medyo weird sa feeling kasi first time niyang suotin lahat ng 'to. Pasensya na, tamad kasi maglaba.

 

Nag-buzz ang phone ni Jongin. Nasa food court na daw si twinklesoo at all-black ang suot niya. Fuck, nakakakaba. Pero 'di na siya pwede mag-back out now. Ayan na dream Alter niya. Finally, magkikita na sila!

 

Scinan ni Jongin ang buong lugar. Almost immediately, may nakita siyang lalaking naka-black shirt at joggers, naka-sumbrero at salamin, may suot na backpack. Mukhang galit sa mundo. Pero yung labi... unmistakeable. Si twinklesoo 'yan.

 

Nagtama ang mata nila at napangiti ang lalaki. Shet, ang cute ng ngiti niya!! Lagot. Pero 'di makilig ng todo si Jongin. Umaapaw ang kaba niya paglapit ni twinklesoo.

 

"Hi," parehong-pareho ang boses niya from online. "You're Kai, right?"

 

"Ah... Oo. Ako si Kai."

 

Binigyan siya ng once-over ni twinklesoo. Mukhang pleased naman kasi napatakip siya ng bibig at umiling palikod. Landi ni bakla, nako. "I'm Kyungsoo pala. Nice to meet you!"

 

Cute cute cute cute!! Napakagat ng labi si Jongin. Pinahid niya sa hita niya pasmadong kamay niya. Tinry niyang i-play off ang kaba. "Kumain ka na ba?"

 

"Yeah, I've eaten na. Do you wanna go? Do you know a place?"

 

Wow, ambilis. Pero inexpect ni Jongin 'to. And may alam na siya na place, so tumango siya.

 

Linead niya ang way papunta sa abangan ng taxi. Unconsciously, napahawak siya sa back pocket niya, kung nasaan ang wallet niya.

 

Tatlong condom at tatlong pakete ng lube. Sana sapat na 'to.

 

\- - -

 

Sa gitna ng Sta. Mesa, maraming motel. Isa na ang Rose Garden Inn sa mga iyon.

 

Napagdesisyunan nilang dalawa na gawin don ang first time nila. Ganito nag-unfold ang kwento:

Galing na kasi dyan si Jongin. Naka-ilang stay sila dyan ni Patricia nung sila pa. 

 

Memorable kasi naaalala ni Jongin, pupunta sila sana ng Malate para mag-celebrate nung nanalo Ginebra last year, nang biglang nagyaya si Patricia. Biglang ginusto. Eh magaling mag-convince, so napadpad tuloy sila sa Rose Garden kasi yun yung closest sa bahay ni Jongin. 

 

Okay naman yung motel and within budget din. Kaya nga napaulit sila ng ilang beses. Pero of course lahat 'yan, in the past na.

 

Papunta ng motel, typical ang set-up. 

 

Papasok ang taxi sa driveway. Mukhang apartment complex ang motel. Separated ang iba't-ibang klase ng kwarto depende sa ganda at mahal. May dadating na boy, na idi-direct ka sa available na kwarto. Susundan mo siya at aayusin niya last-minute ang kwarto. Tapos, sasabihin mo sa kanya kung gano katagal niyong balak mag-stay. Para kay Jongin, usually 3 hours. So 'yun ang sinabi niya. Pagtapos, aalis si boy, at expect mo na na tatawagan ka pag 20 minutes time na. Simple.

 

Now, nakaupo si twinklesoo— _Kyungsoo_ sa kama, habang nakatayo si Jongin sa harap ng TV, nagsu-surf ng channels.

Ang awkward, puta. Ano na, Jongin?? Galaw!!

 

Kahit iniisip niya ‘yan at alam niyang dapat siya umaksyon, sobrang kabado pa rin si Jongin. Pano ba naman, last time nag-motel siya, mabilis lang eh. Komportable at kilala na niya ex niya kaya walang hassle. 

 

Pero ngayon, iba na 'to eh. Una, lalaki si Kyungsoo. First time ni Jongin makasama ng lalaki. Pangalawa, first time nilang magkita. Pangatlo, ang tagal na niyang walang ginagawa! Dry na ata game niya! Pano ba mag-build ng mood ulit??

At isa pa, puta—crush na crush niya si Kyungsoo. Sobrang cute at sexy. Hindi niya man lang matingnan sa mata—

"Kai."

 

"Yeah??" Napalingon siya.

 

Fuck, nagtanggal na pala ng damit si Kyungsoo. Balot ang puting kumot sa balikat niya, pero nakalabas legs niyang maputi. Sobrang puti, lusog pa ng hita. Halos kasing-kulay na niya yung bedsheets. Fuck, sarap markahan...

 

"Come here? Tabi tayo?"

 

Binaba ni Jongin ang remote sa table katabi ng TV. Umusog si Kyungsoo para makaupo siya. Dun muna siya sa edge para mag-untie ng sapatos. Kaka-bend pa lang niya nang biglang pinuna ni Kyungsoo, "Oh my god, _Balenciaga brief mo_??”

 

“Ha?”

 

“Oh my god, Kai. Ang mahal ng ganyan!! Branded ‘yan!!”

 

“Ay, talaga?” Nahiya bigla si Jongin. Hindi naman niya alam mga ganyang bagay. ‘Di naman importante. Brip lang naman. “Bigay lang kasi ng tiyahin ko ‘to, hahaha. Tatlo sa isang pack.”

 

"Shet ang yaman siguro ng tiyahin mo."

 

Nag-nod si Jongin na natatawa-tawa. Sobrang cute kasi ng reaction ni Kyungsoo. Kileg ulit siya. Hmm nako hanggang kileg ka lang, ha.  

 

Hinubad ni Jongin ang muscle tee niya. Pagkatanggal na pagkatanggal, tingin siya kagad pabalik kay Kyungsoo. Tuwa naman siya kasi nganga si Kyungsoo pagkita ng katawan niya. Nako, dapat lang. 'Di rin nakatakas sa atensyon niya ang pag-shift sa kama ni Kyungsoo nung napansin niyang nakatitig na pala siya. Gustong-gusto ni Jongin yung ganyang reaction. Mmm, sarap panggigilan talaga.

 

Tinabi niya damit niya sa dulo ng kama. Gumapang siya paakyat ng bed at lumapit si Kyungsoo. Kinuha ni Jongin ang chance para itaas baba niya. In-angle niya mukha nila para humalik. Malapit na sana dumampi labi nila nang biglang pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Wait."

 

 _Tangina_... okay. Linayo ni Jongin sarili niya. Lumuhod siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo habang nag-sorry siya with a smile, "Let me just get my phone," sabi niya. Gusto daw niya i-record for his Alter. Oo nga pala, nakalimutan ni Jongin 'yun. Shet, ito na ba?? Sisikat na rin ba siya, magkaka-hashtag na rin ba siya ng sarili niya?

 

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang Jansport niya na nasa tabi ng kama. Dumulas ang kumot at na-expose ang balat niya. Fuck, sa wakas nasa harap na ni Jongin 'to. Never niyang narealize na may freckles pala si Kyungsoo? Maliliit na dots na nakakalat na parang sprinkles of paint on a white canvas. Ngayon niya lang napansin. Masyado kasing malabo ang camera ni Kyungsoo, masyadong malayo kapag sa Alter. Gustong hawakan ni Jongin pero wala siyang magawa.

 

Umalis si Kyungsoo sa kama at tuluyang nahulog na ang kumot. Dumiretso ang mata ni Jongin sa likuran niyang naka-white briefs lang. At never pa ata siya naging ganito ka-thankful buong buhay niya...

 

"Ano kaya magandang angle..." 

 

Nagsimula maglakad si Kyungsoo. Mabagal ang pace, at masyadong umaalog pwet niya. Kunwari naghahanap. Sadya 'to, halata. Parte ba 'to ng foreplay ni Kyungsoo? Kasi gumagana. Ganadong-ganado na si Jongin. Tangina, sikip na ng maong niya.

 

"Sige, dito na lang."

 

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa table katabi ng TV. Inayos niya ang position ng phone niya. All is fine naman, pero hear me out. Pwede naman niyang ayusin nang nakatayo lang. Kaya bakit kailangan _tumuwad pa_? Labas na labas pwet niya, babang-baba yung likod. Putangina, kita na sana ni Jongin lahat kung hindi lang siya naka-underwear...

 

Biglang tinuwid ni Kyungsoo likod niya. "There!" Hinit niya ang record button at tumunog ang iPhone niya. Humarap siya kay Jongin at bumalik sa kama. "Sorry, where were we?"

 

Hindi na nakareply si Jongin, kasi si Kyungsoo na ang humalik sa kanya. Light lang sa una. Nakaluhod si Kyungsoo sa kama, habang nakaupo naman si Jongin. Unti-unting siyang niyakap ni Kyungsoo habang lumalalim paghahalik nila. Sumandal siya para maka-straddle si Kyungsoo. Pag-ayos ng position niya sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin, linock niya kaagad thick na hita niya sa bewang ni Jongin. Shet, ang lambot. Napaungol si Jongin sa halik at sinimulang haplusin siya. Mula batok, pababa ng likod, hanggang bewang, hanggang balakang, hanggang tela ng briefs niya. Tangina, kagigil 'to puta.

 

Nag-break away sa halik si Jongin para magmura sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. "Fuck, tambok mo." Pinasok niya malaking kamay niya sa brief ni Kyungsoo para hipuin pwet niyang kanina pang nanghahamon.

 

Nagpatuloy ang halikan nila. Si Kyungsoo na ang naglelead. Madiin na rin pace ng pagd-dry hump nila. Ramdam ni Jongin sa tyan niya titi ni Kyungsoo na sobrang tigas na. Gusto niya rin sana kumayod. Pero shet, maong niya—

 

"Kyungsoo, teka." Hinawakan ni Jongin sinturon niya. Sinimulan niyang i-unbuckle. Linagay naman ni Kyungsoo ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin habang naghihintay at inamoy-amoy batok niya. Pinaliguan na rin niya ng halik at dinila-dilaan. Puta, ang sarap. Sa sobrang sarap, napahiga na si Jongin sa kama. Ang hirap maghubad, puta. Mas lalo na ngayong galit na galit na pagbayo ni Kyungsoo ng mga titi nila. Shit, 'di pa nga nakakahubad!

 

"Shit, teka. _Fuck_..." Sinubukang pigilan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, at nagawa pang mag-whine ng lalaki sa taas niya. Sinipa na lang niya paalis ng kama pants niya. Naglapat siya ng kamay sa bewang ni Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy halikan nila. Dahan-dahan niyang hinaplos buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang light lang ng hawak, halos nakakakiliti na. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kiss bago mag-pull away. Linagay niya ulo niya sa balikat ni Jongin at bumulong sa tenga niya, "Can you rim me, please?"

 

Ha.

 

Ano yung rim?

 

"Ano yung rim?" Libog na libog na si Jongin kaya medyo nawindang siya. Nakahawak pa rin siya kay Kyungsoo, sinusubukang ibaba siya uli para ituloy kaskasan nila, pero hindi gumalaw si Kyungsoo. In fact, nag-freeze siya. Nanigas.

 

Oh my god, seryoso ba 'tong lalaking 'to.

 

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo. Say it's a joke, say you were kidding please. Nag-antay siya holding his breath pero yung mukha ni Jongin parang mas nalito lang. Kumunot eyebrows niya. Nagmukha siyang seryoso. Oh my god talaga, ayaw maniwala ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Have you never rimmed anyone before?"

 

Tinilt ni Jongin ulo niya sa side. Hindi siya makasagot, so rineword ni Kyungsoo ang tanong: "Have you eaten out anyone before?"

 

Ayan, lumiwanag ng onti expression siya. Tumango si Jongin. "Oo.. ex ko dati."

 

"Okay! Yun pala. Do you wanna rim me right now ba or...?"

 

Shet, napatigil si Kyungsoo. Yung itsura ni Jongin hirap na hirap. Sobrang hot talaga. Feeling ni Kyungsoo jumackpot siya. Hindi everyday na nakakahanap ka ng sex god sa Alter. Di na siya makapaghintay. Feeling niya talaga sobrang experienced nito—

 

"Umm... Hindi ko alam pano mag-eat out ng lalaki."

 

Ano.

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo uli. This time, in shock. Inangat niya ang kamay niya para takpan ang bibig niyang nahulog in pure shock.

 

Tinuloy ni Jongin, "Huling in-eat out ko kasi... ex kong babae."

 

 

 

 --

 

"Okay. So, first time mo pala with a guy."

 

Shet, eto na. Sabi na nga ba dapat inamin na niya na noon pa lang, eh. Hindi kasi nabanggit ni Jongin ever na first time niyang maging interesado sa kapwang lalaki. 'Di naman niya kasi inisip na magiging big deal.

 

"Grabe, from online I couldn't tell at all. Akala ko nga ikaw pa mas may experience sa 'kin, eh."

 

Nag-sigh si Kyungsoo at bumangon ng kama. Wala nang magawa si Jongin kundi panorin na lang pwet niyang paalog-alog nung kinuha niya phone niyang nagrerecord pa rin. Pagharap ni Kyungsoo, wala na boner niya. Na-guilty si Jongin mas lalo. Shet, sorry talaga. Bumalik siya ng kama at umupo na nakaluhod sa harap ni Jongin. Linagay ni Kyungsoo ang hands niya sa bed, not touching Jongin.

 

"Okay, so how do you wanna do this? Should I just blow you first, then let's go with the flow from there?"

 

Si Kyungsoo habang nakaupo, medyo naka-arch pa rin likod. Gusto ni Jongin yung gilid ng tyan niya, may onting bilbil. Sarap pisilin. 

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay!" Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nag-hunch down. Madali lang naman siyang kausap. Umusog siya hangga't nasa pagitan siya ng legs ni Jongin. Mas lalong lumaki ngiti niya nung napansin niyang nag-hold ng hininga si Jongin. Cute naman. Nervous siguro.

 

Linabas niya ang dila niya at hinover sa happy trail ni Jongin. Di muna niya linapat, para lang mang-tease. Pagtapos niyang ilagay kaliwang kamay sa abs ng lalaki, dun lang siya nagsimula, sabay sa paghaplos ng katawan niya. Ang kanang kamay naman, lumakbay paakyat sa utong ni Jongin. Nangatog si Jongin at napaatras ng ulo sa feeling. Shit, sobrang sarap!! Ang sarap pala magpagalaw ng utong! Bakit ngayon niya lang nalalaman 'to?

 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo kaliwang kamay niya para hawakan ang strap ng brief ni Jongin. Balenciaga. Mamahalin 'to, kaya dapat inangatan. Dali-dalian nilang hinubad, at sa wakas, nakalaya na ang titeng galit ni Jongin. At grabe, [ang laki talaga](https://twitter.com/JaceG_/status/1018374546695442433).

 

Si Kyungsoo din, tuwang-tuwa. Tulad ng iniisip ni Jongin kanina, iba talaga ang real life sa pictures lang. Alam niyang malaki si Jongin. Hindi pwedeng hindi mapansin. Pero ngayong hawak na niya sa kamay niya, feeling niya para siyang si Arthur na nahugot na ang Excalibur mula sa mahiwagang bato. 

 

Hindi niya muna linawayan. Namangha muna siya sa laki at  _taba_ ng tite ni Jongin. Ang taba talaga. Parang kailangan ng tremendous effort (cheret) para isara kamay niya sa sobrang taba. Tapos yung bayag... ang laki din. Shit, kink ni Kyungsoo chumupa rin ng bayag pero puta, 'di ata kasya lahat 'to sa bibig niya. Kailangan ng maximum effort. Mas lalo na at buong ulo pa lang, mukhang puno na kagad bibig niya. At kahit ipagpilit pa, baka hanggang kalahati lang kaya niya bago mabulunan.

 

Challenging. Pero mahilig si Kyungsoo sa challenges. Looking up at Jongin na nakasandal, tensyonado at nagpipigil gumalaw—hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo. Ito lalaking 'to... first time with another guy. Malamang vanilla 'to. Mukhang masunurin naman at never pinagmadali si Kyungsoo sa kahit ano. Sub kaya 'to? Mamaya siguro, pwede nating malaman...

 

Tumungo si Kyungsoo at unti-unting, maiging binasa ang buong kahabaan ng tite ni Jongin with his tongue. Nag-start siya sa ilalim. Linawayan niya ang base at sininghot amoy ng balat ni Jongin na pinapaligiran ng bulbol niya. Nag-exhale siya sabay ng pagkakain niya. Matiyaga niyang binasa buong tite ni Jongin, working his way around pero never pinapasok sa bibig hanggang umabot sa tuktok ng cockhead niyang malaki.

 

Kiniss niya yung tip, nagnakaw ng tingin kay Jongin na nakahawak na sa buhok niya, bago badbarin ang buong ulo ng init ng bibig at dila niya. 

 

Sabay niyang pinump ang length ng dick ni Jongin sa pagtama ng ulo sa dulo ng lalamunan niya. Linaksan ni Kyungsoo ang tunog ng malalaswang paghigop niya. Hindi na siya nahiya, at hindi siya tumigil hangga't nagpalabas ng malakas na ungol si Jongin.

 

Kakasisimula pa lang, talo na?

 

" _Shit_..."

 

Nakaramdam ng matinding sakit si Kyungsoo. Fuck, sinasabunutan na siya ni Jongin. Binababa pa ulo niya para mas masubo pa lahat. (Okay, mukhang hindi sub. Nananabunot pala).

 

Nag-choke tuloy si Kyungsoo. Naluwa niya ang laway (na dapat for extra lubrication) na naipon sa lalamunan niya. Tumulo 'yun mabilis pababa ng tite ni Jongin, hanggang mag-pool sa pundya niya. Pwinersa ni Kyungsoo huminga through his nose para pakalmahin ang sarili. Once nag-relax throat niya, sinimulan na niya ang Serious Game pagchuchupa niya.

 

Itong Alter boy na 'to, Kyungsoo thinks, hindi pa siguro nabo-blowjob ng matindi. (Nothing against his ex girlfriends pero halatang hindi alaga si Mr. Kai014940 :( Sorry for speaking the truth). At siguro never pa din siyang nagbigay ng blowjob ever. Kailangan pakitaan ni Kyungsoo ng true powers niya para magising. Also, may pride siya as twinklesoo na dapat protektahan. Kung hindi ito ang magiging best blowjob in Jongin's life, then wala nang saysay si twinklesoo at twitter dot com.

 

Ang tamang pag-blow job, ayon kay Kyungsoo Do, based on years of being an active hoe and popular Alt Account:

 

Una, basaiin mo ang buong tite ng partner mo. Ayan ang ginawa niya above. Huwag mag-neglect ng kahit anong parte, because it makes things easier for Step Two—Analysis.

 

Ang technique ni Kyungsoo, gusto niyang subuin muna lahat para masanay siya. At the same time, nacacalculate niya ang dapat tamang pacing, tamang sikip, at tamang basa na dapat i-apply sa titeng nasa bibig niya. Don't ask how. It's based on instinct.

 

Si Jongin, mukhang sensitive. Ungol ng ungol si gago. Matagal na ata siguro since last siya nakipag-sex. Estimate ni Kyungsoo, hindi matagal bago labasan 'to. Kaya kung gusto niyang magpakantot, kailangan ma-time niya accordingly. Just enough para masarapan si Jongin, pero not sobra para labasan at mapagod na.

 

Third Step: Actual Pagchuchupa.

 

Haluan ng pagmo-moan ang pag-blowjob, pero huwag pilit. Kailangan i-enjoy at ipaalam sa partner na naeenjoy mo din para maappreciate nila mas lalo. Ayan ang firm beliefs ni Kyungsoo. Maganda din ang pagmo-moan dahil kapag nage-exhale ka, naiinitan balat ng partner mo. Dagdag sarap factor 'yan, kaya todo utilize si Kyungsoo. 

 

Tulad ng kanina, ang isang kamay niya ngayon ay nasa utong ni Jongin, pinaglalaruan ito. Ang kabila naman, pinupump titi niya, sabay sa paghigop ng bibig niya. Ang aim dito, gawing extension kamay mo sa titeng hindi abot ng bibig mo. Ang laway ang magiging lube na magpapadulas at magpapadali sa buong ordeal. Habang ginagawa 'yan, gusto ni Kyungsoo iniiba-iba ang intensity ng paghigop niya. Minsan, pinapadaan lang niya dila niya sa ilalim ng tite na walang pressure, pero minsan bigla niya ding sinusuck-in cheeks niya para _sobrang sikip_ at  _sarap_. Basta yung mga gusto niyang gawin sa kanya personally, ginagawa niya rin sa iba. Ganun lang.

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang magkabilang hita ni Jongin. Tinwist niya ang ulo niya pababa, experimenting with angles. Basta ang key is to keep it interesting. Linipat niya ang isang kamay niya sa bayag ni Jongin at sinimulan masahihin ito. Dahan-dahan lang, saktong basa. Saktong sarap.

 

"Tangina, _galing mo—_ "

 

Why, thank you! Alam ni Kyungsoo 'yan! Linagay niya muna ang isang kamay sa tite ni Jongin para magjakol. Meanwhile, linipat naman niya atensyon niya sa balls na minamasahe niya ngayon.

 

Ah, yes. Naniniwala ako na ito ay.. often neglected? Ito ay treasure trove of pleasure? Ito ang parte ng katawan ng lalaki sa ilalim ng tite? Ito po ay betlog. Final Answer.

 

Mas madali mag-suck ng balls, yes. Pero ang difficulty dito, kailangan mong i-maintain active ang pagjajack off mo at ang magandang rhythm to keep it pleasurable for your partner. Isa pa, usually hindi nabibigyan ng care ang patch of skin between the dick and balls, so kailangan din dila-dilaan 'yun para kumpleto ang experience. 

 

Gentle si Kyungsoo sa paglaplap ng balls ni Jongin. Hindi masyadong intense, baka maging oversensitive. Unlike the dick kasi, mabilis ma-overstimulate ang balls, so kailangan tamang sipsip lang. Basain mo, lasahan mo, enjoy mo! Ang saya ng oral sex!

 

Bumalik siya pataas. Looking up again at his face, pulang-pula si Jongin, pawis na. Nakakatuwa. Gustong-gusto talaga ni Kyungsoo kapag nagkakaganito lalaki dahil sa kanya.

 

"Sarap?"

 

Hindi na makagalaw si Jongin. Ni tango man lang, wala.

 

Napangisi na lang si Kyungsoo. "You're welcome."

 

\--

 

Magse-sex sila.

 

Honestly, cool lang si Kyungsoo na hindi. Kasi nga first time ni Jongin, pero  _siya pa ang nag-insist_.

 

Bigla tuloy nakatanggap ng sudden confession si Kyungsoo. Crush daw siya ni Jongin, at sobrang gusto ng makilala ever since. Yung mukha pa niya nung umaamin siya, sobrang seryoso at determined. Kung wala sila sa ganitong situation, siguro kikiligin si Kyungsoo. Pero kailangan huwag kalimutan _—_ nagkakilala sila sa Alter. It's sex and can be nothing more than that.

 

At bakit naman tatanggi si Kyungsoo sa sex? Game na game siya nung hiniga siya ni Jongin sa kama. Nag-relax siya at hinayaang mag-plant si Jongin ng mga halik pababa ng dibdib niya.

 

Si Jongin, tuwang-tuwa. Nakakabaliw 'tong feeling na 'to. Ang sexy-sexy ni Kyungsoo. Bawat hawak mo, may sound. Tangina, ganito talaga type ni Jongin—yung mas maliit sa kanya. Yung narrow lang yung balikat, mapayat at flat yung tyan pero malaki hips at  _pwet_. Gago tangina, pwet talaga kahit kailan. 

 

Dinilaan niya left nipple ni Kyungsoo, just to try it out. Ang sarap kasi kanina nung ginawa sa kanya. At ayan na nga, sobrang needy ng moan niya. Sinipsip ni Jongin experimentally at bigla na lang may humigpit sa katawan niya—sa bewang, at sa balikat. Halos nakalambitin na si Kyungsoo sa kanya, amputa. Sarap na sarap.

 

"Gusto mo pag sinususo ka, ha? Gusto mo?"

 

"Gusto ko! _Shit_ —"

 

Walang tigil ang paghaplos ni Jongin sa hita ni Kyungsoo. Tangina 'to, di niya alam kung ano mas gusto niya —hita o pwet. Pareho kasing nakakatakam, puta. Tigas na tigas na siya pero gusto niyang ipagdamot, gusto niyang lamunin. Para sa kanya lang 'to, puta. Sarap bayuhin.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang titi niya at sinimulang i-rub sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Dinayo niya sa taas ng hips, sa taas ng hipbone, sa ilalim ng pusod, pababa hanggang pinalo-palo niya sa loob ng hita ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy-tuloy ang mura niya nang makita niyang umaalog yung taba dahil sa kanya. Shit, taba talaga. Sarap-sarap kantutin puta.

 

Binalot niya kamay niya sa titi ni Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang jakulin ito. Gusto niya sanang tanungin si Kyungsoo kung okay lang ginagawa niya, pero parang K.O. na. Pikit na si Kyungsoo, baon na yung ulo sa unan. Incoherent na rin, so patuloy si Jongin.

 

"Lawayan mo, Kai."

 

Nag-fall ang pace. Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya para tumingin pababa. Nung walang ginawa si Jongin, nag-sit up na lang siya. Fuck it, I'll do it myself daw. Manghang-mangha si Jongin nung dinuraan ni Kyungsoo sariling titi niya. Binalik niya kamay ni Jongin at inudyok siyang magbati ulit. Shit, ito na talaga. Feels so much better this way.

 

"Shit, keep doing that. I'll stretch myself for you—" Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang packet ng EZ lube na iniwan ni Jongin sa tabi ng kama. Meh. Typical straight boy lube. Durex Play pa din pero since Jongin is a first-timer, Kyungsoo can still forgive. Mags-squeeze out na sana siya ng substantial amount of lube nang biglang—"Wait!" sabi ni Jongin. At ito na ang plot twist.

 

"Ako na." Inabot ni Jongin ang lube at binasa ang iilang daliri niya. Halos mag-heart eyes na si Kyungsoo sa nakikita niya.

 

Parang knight in shining armor, angel sent from above ang itsura ni Jongin. Magulo ang buhok, tanned, sun-kissed skin, abs and a thick dick so galit. Medyo naka-pout pa ang labi niya pagsabi: "P-Pano ba 'to..? Lalagay ko lang?"

 

Oh my god. This straight boy...na  _willing maturuan_??

 

Curiously, pinasok ni Jongin ang pointer finger niya. Napa-tilt up ang chin niya sa init. Si Kyungsoo naman, nagpalabas ng mataas na " _Yeeeessss!!_ " sabay bukas ng binti. Normal ang pacing. Hindi masyadong mabilis, hindi rin mabagal. Sakto lang. Mukhang may experience naman si Jongin sa pagfifinger. 

 

Maya-maya nagpasok siya ng pangalawang finger. Nag-lean down na rin siya para subuin si Kyungsoo. Wow.

 

Masarap yung daliri niya, pero awkward yung blowjob. Kailangan siyang i-direct ni Kyungsoo. Pero okay 'to, hindi siya maarte. Kita ni Kyungsoo na sincere siya sa actions niya at genuinely interested in pleasuring him.

 

"Isipin mo minomomol mo lang. 'Wag kang gagamit ng ngipin." Parang ang weird na tinuturuan niya isang  _guy_ na mag-BJ ng masarap, pero napatahimik naman kagad si Kyungsoo nang biglang hinollow ni Jongin cheeks niya na binaba-baba niya ng paulit-ulit, fuck. Natutunan niya ata kanina nung siya yung gumawa! Tangina, fast learner si gwapo. Ayaw na pakawalan ni Kyungsoo 'to.

 

Ang sarap, mga sis. Sa sobrang sarap, 'di na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na tatlong daliri na pala nasa loob niya kasi ang  _bilis_. Pucha, kung tuloy-tuloy pa 'to baka labasan na siya.

 

Pinalo niya braso ni Jongin para tumigil. Natamaan siya ng titi sa ilong nung bigla niyang linuwa si Kyungsoo. Shit, cute ni gago.

 

"Fuck mo na ko," hingal ni Kyungsoo. Bumangon siya para magpalit ng position. Tangina, nanginginig legs niya. Nawalan siya ng lakas! "I wanna ride you, okay lang?"

 

Kung may angal man si Jongin, wala na siyang nagawa. Si Kyungsoo na mismo nag-push sa kanya sa kama at nagsuot ng condom. In-empty ng natitirang lube sa EZ packet. Pinatulo niya lahat sa tite ni Jongin. 'Di niya mapigilang mapa-" _Uhhh._." sa sensation. Pati sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na tumulong para bumasa ng titi niya pagkatapos. Shit ito na talaga, finally talaga.

 

Linagay ni Jongin kamay niya sa hips ni Kyungsoo. Tuloy-tuloy pa rin siya sa pagjajakol pero nawawalan na ng pasensya si Jongin. Para bang nababalliw siya. Kung hindi pa umupo 'tong lalaking 'to, baka maiyak na siya.

 

"[Pasok na](https://twitter.com/TallDarkNVM/status/944687501192577024). Pasok na, _na..._ "

 

Sabay silang umungol nung umupo na si Kyungsoo. Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit niya kasi shit, ang  _sikip_.

 

"Tangina,  _mas masikip ka pa sa babae—"_

 

Binaon niya kuko niya sa gilid ng pwet ni Kyungsoo at pumikit para i-control ang sarili. Shit, ang _tabaaaa_. Pinuno niya palad niya ng balat at laman at diniin pataas-baba sa titi niya. Nagsimulang mag-bounce si Kyungsoo sabay sa rhythm na ginawa niya. Ang taas ng boses, shit. Higit sa lahat, ang _init_.

 

Naglagay ng kamay si Jongin sa likod ng ulo for support. Tinaas niya hips niya mula sa kama para tinulinan thrusts niya, at pinanood si Kyungsoo na namuti ang mata, nagpadala na lang sa pangyayari. Patalon-talon na lang siya na parang manika. Walang lumalabas sa bibig niya kundi tuloy-tuloy na " _Ah, ah, ah, ahhh!!_ "

 

Hinatak niya leeg ni Kyungsoo. Nawalan tuloy ng balance at napahawak both hands sa kama. Pagdilat ni Kyungsoo, shet. Yung panibagong angle, at itsura ni Jongin... na nakataas buhok, kita noo, ang tangos ng ilong at naka-parts yung lips, kita front teeth. At puta yung kili-kili niya, nakalabas puta, kitang-kita yung buhok niya, line ng muscles niya. Parang nasapian si Kyungsoo nung lumapit siya at pinagdikit dibdib nila. Pwinesto niya ulo niya sa armpit ni Jongin sabay hithit ng malalim. _Putanginaaaaa_.

 

"Shit, sarap mo. Sarap mo, _fuckkk..._ "

 

" _Fuck...!!_ " Si Jongin naman ang napatigil kasi sinimula na siyang sakyan. Yung paggalaw ni Kyungsoo, ramdam na ramdam talaga. Balot na balot titi niya at ang higpit ng kapit ni Kyungsoo. 

 

Ang ingay nilang dalawa. Yung tunog ng pagsampal ng balat nilang pawis na, yung panay na ungol ni Kyungsoo, at yugyog ng kamang gawa sa kahoy. Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa original position niya at pinahawak kay Jongin utong niya. Tinaas niya ulo niya at napakagat ng ngipin. Sarap na sarap ang itsura niya. Yung ungol niya, tunog hagulgol na. Sobrang tindi ng sex nila na hindi mapigilan ni Jongin tamaan pwet ni Kyungsoo ng isang beses. 

 

Puta, mukhang kink niya ata. Biglang napasigaw. Mas ginalingan niya pangangabayo niya sabay iyak ng "Shit, tangina! Tangina, _tangina_ —!"

 

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Sinampal niya ulit. At isa pa, isa pa. Paulit-ulit habang linaksan niya tama ng titi niya. "Sino tangina, ha? Tangina ako, _ha_? Tangina ko?"

 

Nayanig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo nung linabasan siya. Sabay ang hikbi at daing niya pagtalsik ng tamod niya. Nabasa ang abs ni Jongin. Matubig-tubig yung kulay. Hindi gano karami. Akala ni Jongin tapos na pero umiiyak pa rin titi ni Kyungsoo. Gumagalaw-galaw habang tumutulo tamod niya na parang luha, tapos yung bibig niya naka-O pa rin. _Shit_.

 

Hinayaan niya siyang bumaba mulang langit. Grabe, mukhang he did a good job naman? Mabuti na lang at—

 

Hindi natapos ni Jongin ang train of thought niya dahil bigla siyang hinalikan ni Kyungsoo. Aba, mahilig manghalik out of nowhere. Hindi masabi ni Jongin na ayaw niya ng ganito.

 

Nag-break away si Kyungsoo at tiningnan siya ng maigi. Medyo pink yung pisngi niya at basa-basa yung eyelashes niya. Yung buhok niya, sobrang gulo. Noo at ilong niya, medyo pawis. Napasmirk si Jongin sa sarili. Good job talaga. Mukhang nakantot ng tama 'tong kasama niya.

 

"Kai, hindi ka pa nilalabasan."

 

"Okay lang," sagot niya. "Masarap naman. Ang mahalaga, nalabasan ka."

 

Napasimangot si Kyungsoo. Parang hindi niya gusto yung narinig niya.

 

Carefully, inangat niya sarili niya. Nag-flop titi ni Jongin pabalik ng tiyan niya at nasad siya sa itsura. Naka-condom pa rin, tigas na tigas pero 'di nilabasan. Well. As long as nilabasan si Kyungsoo, masaya na siya. Tinanggal na niya ang condom. Unti-unti niyang rinolyo ito. Pagtapos, inangat niya sa face niya para tingnan ng mabuti. Sad talaga. Usually sanay siyang puno 'to, eh.

 

"Kai, videohan mo ko."

 

Hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya nung bumalik siya in between Jongin's legs. Kinuha niya ang condom na hawak ni Jongin at rineplace with his iPhone 7. "Sayang naman kung wala akong matweet mamaya. Okay lang ba if I blow you until you come?"

 

Suddenly, Jongin saw stars. Who could say no to that!!

 

Sabi ni Kyungsoo mag-ingay lang siya, so yun ang unang ginawa niya. Pagka-hit na pagka-hit ng record button, sabay ng pagsubo ni Kyungsoo, sumirit kagad siya ng mahabang " _Shiiiiiit!!_ " Hindi na masyadong matrabaho kasi stimulated na si Jongin. Kanina, mga ilang beses na siguro siyang muntikan nang labasan pero pinigil niya na lang for Kyungsoo's sake.

 

Tangina 'tong si Kyungsoo, ang galing chumupa. When he puts his mind into it, kaya niya talaga. Akala ni Jongin kaya niyang makisabay sa performance pero hindi siya makasalita. Fuck.

 

Yung kamay ni Kyungsoo talaga ang nagdala. Pagtapos niyang padulasin buong titi ni Jongin, pinump na niya ng mabilis. Paikot-ikot, minsan buong tite, minsan yung length lang. Yung bibig niya mostly nasa tip lang, dumidila ng mabilis. Tumitingin siya sa camera at linalaswaan itsura niya. Sobrang nakakalibog, fuck. Walang depensa si Jongin. Mas lalo nang alam niyang  _siya lang_ ang makakakita nito na uncensored.

 

Wala pang two minutes yung video, nilabasan na siya kagad. 

 

Pagputok niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo, nag-shake ng onti ang pagvivideo niya pero nasteady niya naman kaagad. Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya sa base para walang makakatakas na tamod. Nung nasimula na niyang matikman yung asim at pait, linabas na niya lahat ng laway niya. Kaya pag bukas niya ng bibig niya, naghalo yung laway at tamod pagtulo pababa. Malapot, madumi, at higit sa lahat— _masarap_.

 

"Shit..." ni Jongin ang huling nahagip ng camera bago niya i-end.

 

Saktong-sakto. Galing talaga ni twinklesoo.

 

Two minutes and twenty seconds.  

 

\--

 

After sex, nagcucuddle na lang sila. Little spoon si Jongin at nakapikit siya, sobrang relaxed sa head massage ni Kyungsoo.

 

Parehong silang pagod at di makagalaw sa sobrang intense ng pangyayari. Thankful si Jongin sa kalagayan niya. Kasi sure siya kung hindi siya sobrang exhausted, manenerbyos na naman siya. Ang galing pa naman mag-masahe ni Kyungsoo ng ulo. Feeling niya makakatulog na siya any moment now...

 

"Alam mo, usually never ako nakikipag-hook up sa mga first-timer."

 

Ay, ayan. Nagising tuloy siya. Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang shoulder niya bago magpatuloy. Na-sense ata na naistorbo mood niya.

 

"Pero I like you kasi you learn fast."

 

" _Ahhh..._ Sarap d'yan, Kyungsoo, ah..."

 

"Grabe ka, para ka namang sinesex ulit. Massage lang 'to, ha? Masakit pa butas ko!"

 

"Oo naman..." Ngiti ni Jongin. Tinago niya onti mukha niya kahit alam niyang 'di naman kita ni Kyungsoo. Nako, andaming kailangan itago.

 

"Fast learner ka.. Also you're hot. And I can tell that you're curious about a lot of things..."

 

Nag-ring bigla ang phone. Dumilat si Jongin at inabot ito para sagutin. Regrettably, lumayo siya sa magic hands ni Kyungsoo. Kinausap niya ang motel staff habang nakataas on his elbows. From the bed, pinagmasdan ni Kyungsoo ang [masarap, malapad na morenong likod](https://twitter.com/ohdyoskai/status/1021031846639906817) niya. Putangina, next time nga gusto niyang mag-missionary. Para alam niya feeling ng ma-dominate ng ganito kalaking lalaki...

 

"Twenty minutes? Yes, po. Okay, po." Aw, twenty minutes na lang remaining. Ang bilis pala ng oras.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang phone niyang nasa ilalim ng unan at nagsimulang mag-tweet. Pagbaba ng phone ni Jongin, nasend na niya at nakatanggal na rin ang kumot mula sa katawan niya.

 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jongin. Matigas na ulit si Kyungsoo.

 

Hinawakan niya si Jongin sa batok bago kandungan ulit. Sinakto niya butas niya sa titi ni Jongin. Malambot pa pero maya-maya ready to go na ulit 'yan.

 

Bago pa siya magtanong, inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

"I changed my mind. Sayang ang twenty minutes. Sulitin na ba natin?"

 

 

 

 

 

Nag-dim ang forgotten phone ni Kyungsoo sabay ng Round Two. Nagpapaligsahan sa ingay ang matinding alog ng kama at mahalay na " _Ah, ah, ah!!_ " galing bibig niya. All of a sudden, sunod-sunod din ang notifs niya sa phone sabay ng thrusts ni Jongin. Hindi tuloy ma-off yung screen. 

 

Panalo na sila pareho.

 

Si Jongin, dahil finally nakalimot.

 

Si Kyungsoo, dahil finally nakahanap na siya ng kapalit na mukhang _napakasayang_ _turuan_...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I don't plan on stretching this out for too long, so next chapter will probably be the last [eye emoji]  
> Also, the title will make more sense next chapter. So stay tuned 8-)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/ohdyoskai) // [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ohdyoskai)


End file.
